


Hide and Seek

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett play hide and seek in the fog with a suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Mini Big Bang" challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland.

The sun's starting to go down on the dense fog enveloping the city, and the dark windows of empty buildings stare down onto Beckett and Castle, attempting to catch up with Jossef 'Wally' Wallenski, a suspect who had run the moment he saw them.

Beckett draws her gun and swivels to point it down the alley where Wally disappeared. She can see maybe twenty feet before the alley is shrouded in fog. "NYPD! Show yourself!" Beckett commands. Wally's childish giggle is the only response she gets.

"You didn't actually think that would work, did you?" Castle asks Beckett pragmatically. She shrugs. He starts making gestures vaguely resembling police hand symbols but with a creative Castle twist. He stops when he sees the look on her face.

"This guy's in the wind. We should go back to the precinct," Castle suggests.

"You're right about that," Beckett agrees unexpectedly.

They start leaving the alley, Castle pulling out his iPhone. "So I have a theory about this case. No, no, listen to me about this, Beckett. I found some information online." Two sets of footsteps echo loudly through the fog in the alley. "I think we should seriously consider the possibility that our victim was involved in smuggling paintings into the U.S. from Canada. There are certain Canadian artists that are very popular here in the States. D.D. Right, for example."

"Freeze," Beckett's voice comes from some ways behind him. Castle retraces his steps to find Beckett handcuffing an indignant Wally. She's in stocking feet, her shoes on top of a nearby recycling bin.

"But you were both leaving. I heard you," Wally whines as Beckett reads him his rights.

Castle holds up his iPhone, clicking on an icon labeled 'Footsteps.' The phone starts playing the noise of high heels clicking along on asphalt. Castle grins. "There's an app for that."


End file.
